Bonds
by Hybrid Fantasy
Summary: They saw the light in Sasuke and realized that hope was not gone. So Naruto and Sakura decided to do what they knew best: bring his poor ass back to where he belonged. The Uchiha didn't ecomplain. He was falling pretty hard for a certain pink-haired girl.
1. Prologue

Her finger-nails were slowly digging into his shoulders, never wanting to let go of him, to let him leave her. Her quiet sobs were getting louder as he tried once more to break free. She didn't let him. 

"Please…stay...here with us…don't leave…I will be here for you… I just…" she cried. 

"Shut up." He tried to sound cold but it wasn't his thing. He was soft and understanding and he felt her warm tears on his back. 

"I will help you! Don't leave me… like he did, you know I won't manage the second time! I hardly did the first!" 

"Then you're not as strong as I though you were…" 

These words shocked her. "Let me prove it to you." She let go of him. "You will die if you go and you know it you're just too stupid to admit it. I will get stronger. When we meet again I will get you back…" 

"…and I will get him…"he continued. 

She dried her tears slowly with the back of her hand. "What about Sai?" 

"Don't care about him." 

"What about me?" 

"No." 

"Hinata." She said. 

He froze. Right. Her. No matter. He'll deal with her later. 

"She needs a friend. Be there for her." He finally said. 

"But we all need you, dammit! We need you like the air we breathe and we are your friends! You're starting to be more like him, baaka. Following in his footsteps won't bring him back!" 

"Correct. And that's why I am the only one who is capable of bringing him back." 

She cried once more. She fell to the ground on her knees sobbing harder than ever. She was so useless when it came to her friends. 

"When I return Sakura, he will return as well. We will be as we were, I promise you. Till we meet again…thank you…" he disappeared leaving her alone in the frozen rain.

"I couldn't stop him…again…I can't do anything!" she was yelling and blaming herself for everything. She began to hate ‚thank you'-s. 

From the dark woods a tall figure came out. He looked confident enough to be arrogant but he knew what to do to make his friends reunite.

"Get up. We're leaving." 

"We?" 

"You and me. Let's get them back." 

"Hai."


	2. The sun and the moon eclipse

Chapter one-The sun and the moon eclipse

A lean figure was standing in front of them several feet away. He looked prepared for what was about to happen. His eyes were so expressive, like the ocean itself. His face-features were matured and his hands were trembling anxiously. Sweat was dripping on his forehead underneath his headband while his hair was flying gracefully into the wind.

On the other side a larger group made from seven people was watching him. Six of them revealed an ugly laughter filled with hatred while the seventh wasn't sure how to react. He was facing his oldest foe alive and in the same time his best friend with a lot of dignity considering the environment. 

"Lucky day, isn't it, Sasuke-san? We're searching for the treasure and the treasure comes to us!" a masked man said. 

The person he had just addressed to was a taller, more masculine type with strong arms and shoulders, silky and spiky black hair and a pair of profound dark eyes. He was unsure of the feeling he was receiving at the moment, but he hoped it would fade away. Soon.

"Hn, whatever." he answered. His indifferent face made the figure in front of him look surprised. They met again.  
"Sasuke" the lone man called. 

"Naruto" the other one whispered. 

Silence. They were glaring at each other with hungry, vengeance eyes. Both of them were trembling, but none was speaking. 

"Isn't this touchy, huh, Zetsu?" a fish-liked man called. 

"You have taken the words out of my mouth, Kisame. I'm impressed. They look so shocked and scared!" said the one who looked like a carnivorous plant in a delighted way. Sasuke gave him a death glare warning him that if you play with fire you truly get burned.

"Let's not play with the food shall we? I'm very curios to finally be able to taste his sweet blood in my mouth. I want to cut to the chase!" he said once again, this time more reserved. 

"Patience, Zetsu. I think we should explain ourselves first." The masked-man whispered. 

"You make all the fun go away, Madara. Party-pooper." complained Kisame who was waiting for this moment all of his life. 

The masked man reconsidered. His team-mate was right. The 'food' might get away. They had to be very careful and quick. One wrong step and it could all fall into peaces. 

"What the heck. Let's get this over with, faster. Any last words, Kyuby?" he asked as his head was turning to face the person they have been searching for such a time. 

"It's more like a question." The blond man said from across the field. 

He too was awaiting this. The chance of finally getting back his lost dear friend was here. Ruining it would ruin him as well. 

"Oh, do ask." Madara laughed. He was too confident, too proud of himself and that made Naruto gather courage. What was about to happen now was about to change everything and he had to be sure it would happen the way he wanted it to happen. 

"Everything was a lie, bastrad! I am disgusted! You destroyed several lives and you manage to wake up in the morning feeling innocent! I hate people like you, people that only care about their own well-being. Why don't you tell him? Tell him the truth, Madara! He deserves to know what great of an ass you really are! He has to know about your past Madara, it only seems fair because you know about his." 

It felt strange, in such a long time, nobody talked to him this way. And he was right, Madara knew it. He had to finally tell Sasuke what truly happened, but this wasn't according to the plan and he still needed him for capturing the Kyuby. 

"Well, Madara? Do you leave me the 'honor' of telling Sasuke about your little past and future plans? Or is it too much of a burden?" The leaf-ninja shouted angrily again.

He was left speechless again. If he denied it, maybe he'd step out free, but even though he was a rough player, at least he played fair. The time had come. And he still knew he had the upper hand, after all, he was the only one who would survive this battlefield. 

"I don't think your secret was safe in my hands. I think I'll just slip it out. So why did you, Madara, obligate the 3rd, the Elders and Uchiha Itachi get rid of the Uchiha clan that night?!" he spitted out with so much anger and panic that many would have though he was chokeing. 

Sasuke Uchiha's moth slowly opened and closed again.

His eyes got cloudy while his whole body was shacking with a huge power. Sweat was filling in his palms and on his forehead while his bandaged arm was shivering as if it was made of paper. 

"You…" he said turning his weak head to face Madara. "You…" 

Madara didn't need to play along with the game. He could admit, and that's what he did, but still, he didn't feel confident any more. 

"Well, I think it had to come out one day or another. Yes, me." He said slightly ashamed. "I made them. And it was great. Finally getting rid of those pathetic trash-bags, all except for two, my dear Sasuke, you, and your fucking brother." 

Sasuke turned his head once more, this time towards the ground. This was just too much to handle. 

"Why?" he whispered in a strangely calmed voice.

Once again, honesty is the best policy. 

"Simple. I was a runagate. I wanted war, I wanted power, and they wanted peace. They were not the people I wanted to step into victory with. Yes, they were strong, but what good is power if you just don't use it the way you are supposed to? So I made up my mind and I decided it would be better to get rid of them. I wasn't allowed in Konoha but my fellowship with Itachi got me threatening not just the 3rd, but the elders and Danzou as well. You know the rest Sasuke, what happened that night when the moon was whole and full of rage. It was just because of me and your delightful older brother. We did what others didn't dream of doing. We dared. I wished for it, but Itachi feared it." He laughed slowly. "You know Sasuke, you're still no match for me."

Revolting. This was revolting, now or never, he thought. 

"Sasuke" Naruto yelled. "He was using you. To get to me. He knew that I would follow you. That I would try to get you back. But as soon as he would have gotten me, he would have killed you, too. All his words have been a lie, a trap, to force both of us to step into it! I came here to tell you this, before you make the mistake that I'm sure you will always regret, and that's destroying what's left of Konoha. Killing your friends won't bring your family back. Revenge is not something you will feel good about, especially if the ones who die are innocent! Reconsider and…" 

He was interrupted by Zetsu, who was getting angrier with each second: 

"Madara, dammit, what the hell are you waiting for?! Give the signal, we have to attack him!" 

"Shut up." The young man said lifting his head up from the ground. One couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears because his face was very wet but he still managed to speak up his mind even if he was nervous, so unlike him. "I won't reconsider. I know what I must do. That is not my home." 

Naruto was expecting this. But he wasn't over.  
"It is said that a place you can call home is the place were people think of you, were you are cared for and where you are loved. Konoha is you home Sasuke, it is our home! Don't you see, we are more than you think! We are not just rivals, but nor are friends! We are like brothers, you and me and we will always be! I care for you and I won't rest until I bring you back to our home, where you can be as you have never been and where you will be respected and…" 

"I'm a missing nin, nobody wants me back…" he interrupted once more. 

"Nobody will think of you that way, teme! They don't care because they want you back so much that it doesn't matter anymore! Tsunade wishes for your return, she wants you back just as much as I do! Don't let us down again! Your revenge is almost complete… the only one left is…" 

"Madara…" he whispered to himself. Damn, Naruto was right, in everything he said. He so wished he's words would be true. He had to jump out and see if he would reach the other side or if he would fall in the dark. Life is about taking chances. Yeah, that's right, the great leap. Was he ready to take it tough? 

"Bonds…Sasuke…cannot break this way and our bonds are forever. Teme, return." 

'teme'. It's been a long time. Dobe was right. They were unbreakable. 

"I'm never getting rid of you, am I…" he said leaving his sentence unfinished as he was slowly lifting up his eyes to met his "Dobe?" he grinned for the first time in a long, long time. 

"Not now. Never" Naruto stated. 

He was a strange kid; I noticed that the first day I met him. He was lonely just like me and he didn't talk that much. He looked scared and always alert but he was still funny. He was trying to get attention, trying to make people laugh with him, but all managed to do was to make fun of himself. 

One day he accidentally walked into me and we started talking. He had asked me why I was so confirmed and shy all the time. I told him I was alone, with no place to call home, with nobody to care for me. I told him he couldn't know what I was talking about and I tried to walk past him. But he caught my shoulder and told me that he knew exactly what I went trough. That he was just like me, the same way I am. He too had no one to take care of him and that he was feeling lonely all the time. He was brave to tell me this because I though I had gained a friend and when I gain a friend, that someone, should better be careful with me. Then he told me that we could be friends, and that was weird because I was thinking the same thing. Wasn't it so pueril?

So we made a strange bond that day, we shock 'hands' with only our first two fingers. We then both smiled at each other. I turned away. So did he.

I ddin't see for the next three years.

But when I did, I just didn't quite understand how in the world we happened to be teamed up together. 

This could not be happening… impossible. He was…reconsidering. Madara's plans were stumbling down. It was the end of it and God knows what would happen next. If he didn't act now, it would all be over. 

"Sasuke…you will regret this…no matter you do…" he left his sentence unfinished. He was about to pull the young mans arm when he disappeared. 

"Sasuke-kun?!" a red-haired girl said panicked. "Where have you gone?" 

"Shut up, Karin, he has a plan." A very tall man leaned down toward her year and whispered. "Wait and see. At my command we get behind the Kyuby's back.

_Where the fuck did that kid dissapear to? _Madara asked himself.

"Over there Madara." Zetsu cried as if hearing his master's thoughts while flapping his hand towards Naruto's direction.

Two men were standing shoulder by shoulder. They knew each other for a very long time but this was the first moment they felt so alive in one another's presence. They were both ready to face their faith together and they knew that they could manage to take the bull by the horns without to much injury.

"NOW!" Juugo cried. 

"Hai!" Karin and Suigetsu said in unison.

Five young ninjas were facing three experienced slayers. They will not go easy on each other. They were ready. 

"Teme…now or never…" 

"I'm by your side, dobe." 

They eclipsed. Into each other. Like old times.


	3. Never judge the enemy

Chapter two-Never judge the enemy

"Kidenmo-Ganshinshi!" (Paralyze Sharingan)

They didn't move. Better said, they couldn't. 

'Kuso! He can't be doing this!' Sasuke thought. He knew this jutsu. He could not perform it but it was dangerous. The one using it paralyzed the people around with the help of the Mangekyou Sharingan. One could not decide on whom to use the jutsu, it attacks, better said, paralyzes, everybody in the area. 

They were all still and quiet, including Zetsu and Kisame. Except for one person whose maniac laugher filled the field and the forest from all the angles. He was hysterically falling to his knees and getting up again. The good thing was he managed to catch his pray into the trap while the bad thing consisted in two other different things. Firstly, Zetsu and Kisame could not move, and secondly, his Sharingan was not responding to his commands, he was being too concentrated on keeping the enemy still. He felt blind.

But it didn't matter. He was to kill the famous Uchiha Sasuke in front of the Kyuby and then he would extract its essence from Naruto's body. Just as planned, but in different manor. If he thought twice, this change of plans was even better than the premiere one in the first place. This one would be more bloody and even more delightful.  
He took out his katana from under his Akatsuki robe and went into fighting position.

"Finally killing the last Uchiha, besides myself, what an honor! Then I think I will have great fun taking over your Kyuby, my dear Naruto! I will enjoy myself! Prepare to die!"

"Kill my team-mates, I kill yours."

The voice echoed. It was a calm and enduring voice but in the same time it was filled with anger and the wish to punish.

"Sai…" Naruto whispered. "No…run…go away!" his whispers turned into shouts. He was furious. He already told them, until he got Sasuke back, he didn't want nor him, nor Sakura get into this. The danger was too great and they meant a lot to him. If he lost them, he wouldn't know what to do. "Run, baaka, save yourself!"

Sai had tightened his grip around his sword. A part of the blade was in front of Kisame's neck, while the other half, on Zetsu's. He was standing behind them in a powerful way with his arms outstretched and muscled, with his eyes expressive and his lips bitten by each other. He had changed his clothes. He now had a black tight shirt covering his well-built body with a pair of trousers the same color. Near the waistline he had a red bandage and on the forehead he proudly wore the Konoha headband. His features matured a lot in the last months becoming more aware of the danger that was about to happen. 

"Not now, Naruto, my books say that when you wish to protect somebody close to you, you don't care for your life any more. You die peacefully protecting those people, and if I should die, this would be the best way I could." He said in a low voice. 

Naruto could not say anything. He was shocked of what Sai told him. It was impressive.

He'd changed as well. Sasuke too was watching Sai stand out. He didn't know him well but this was actually nice of him. 

"Now kid, you're friend is right, save yourself. You stand no chance. So why don't you be a nice boy and leave my friends alone, heh? I could…" Madara tried convincingly. 

"Do I look stupid? I said I'm going nowhere. I will protect my friends with the price of my life!" 

His blade was touching the two Akatsuki members in a very unpleasant mode. They were both shivering by its cold feeling. 

"Fine then, kill them. That won't stop me from finishing of your friends, right?" Madara said devilishly.

Madara fixed once more his face upon the five ninja in front of him. He lifted up his katana ready to attack. 

"Any last words?" 

They both knew that this would be the end but then a very familiar voice called angrily: 

"As long as I live they won't have last words!"


	4. Reunion

Chapter three-Reunion

Naruto POV: Baaka, she's here too! Dammit they're gonna get themselves killed! And it's all because of me, because I didn't want them to join me in my mission. Maybe I was wrong, but I didn't want them to get hurt. Besides Sasuke and Hinata, they are the only ones I have left! And now she is going to die…

Sai POV: She's late, but at least she's here! Take care, though, he's not to happy of you being here… but, at least show him what you got!

Sasuke POV: Hn, Sakura. Long time no seen. So you're here too. Strange, why do I feel this way? This feeling to protect her? She is in danger, facing that bastard! He's more powerful than her, but than why is he on the ground bleeding and why is she standing proud? You've grown up, baaka.

Madara was on the ground kneeling with blood dripping down his mouth. His mask was cracked and his robe was opened. He felt weak and ruined by the hit he just received.

That was…formidable power. It was a punch but it felt so intense and so mind-blowing that it was like death itself was waiting for his presence and soul in hell. 

"I hope I made myself understood. Release them from your jutsu. Or I'll make you." The young woman threatened. Her light pink hair was just an inch longer over her shoulders while her eyes were like green poison.

She too had changed her clothing. She was wearing a black dress just a couple centimeters over her knees with no material on the shoulders. Just like her team-mate, a red bandage was covering her small womanly waist very tight and her black boots were up to her knees. She hand longer gloves with blue chakra running trough them violently.

Madara tried getting up, but he knew that if he lost his guard, the girl would beat him up pretty good. He could not use his Sharingan on her and that was because of his present using of Kidenmo-Ganshinshi. It was like fighting blind. The best and most

recommended thing he could do was to stay in defense-mode. 

"Honey, that's pretty much…of a punch you got there." He stated as he was fully on his feet. "I still don't want to disappoint you, but if that's all, then you stand no chance." 

He had enough, he must tell her to leave and he could not afford losing her this way.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled with great anger "get out of here you baaka! You're getting yourself killed!" 

She was awaiting these words. She knew oh so well that he would pronounce them but she too knew what to say next. 

She leaned her head towards the ground and then slowly lifted it up facing her blonde friend straight in the eyes. She was calm but her voice almost gave away her tears that wanted so badly to run over her cold cheeks.

"Somebody once told me, that when you fight for someone close to you, it's only then when you truly become powerful. To protect the ones dearest to you is what life is all about. Never give up on your word and never give up the opportunity." She took a deep breath and continued: "That somebody is gone. I don't see him anymore, and I am not blind."

Naruto swallowed hard.

She was right, no doubt about that. And she knew his weak spot because her words made him stop thinking pessimistic.

She was so dammit right. He had changed and not in the good way. These seven months of apprenticeship under Fusaku's hard training made him colder. So cold that she managed to see under his mask he was so hard trying to keep on his face. But her hands managed to take off his mask again, because now he felt like he was about to reborn.

All because of her.

His friend.

Madara simply laughed. "Hard words, darling, you still are worthless." 

She turned her head towards Madara once more. 

"Why do you think of that, Madara? You who have betrayed your team-mates so many times." 

"Why don't you and your little friend over there run off, hmph? You will at least be alive. But if you stay, you die. C'mon, this is not a hard decision." He teased her. 

"Why should I live if the dear ones to me die? I could not manage living without you Naruto…" she stated ashamed as she turned her head once more towards him "Sasuke…Sai…". Now she was turning her head towards Madara "my decision is made. Is yours as well? Tobi?" she mocked teasingly.

He grinned inside of his mind. The bitch didn't know a thing. He was going to finish her, but he had to fool her somehow. He could not attack, that would mean releasing the jutsu on his subjects and that was not the option. If he could bring her toward the cliffs, maybe, just maybe, he could smash her. He could give it a try. What the heck. 'Have fun, Tobi!' he thought. 

"At my signal, Sai, you know what to do." She yelled over to Sai who shook his head nervously."

Naruto POV: Sakura…be careful. Promise me you wont get hurt, Hinata's gonna kill me. Worst of all, I'll never forgive myself.

Sai POV: Hai. I know now is the time. Give your best. Show him who you really are. Knock him into the next month, and have fun! I just can't wait my part.

Sasuke POV: You were awaiting this, weren't you? I only know one thing. When this is all over, I hope I won't receive any of your hits. But then, why would you? Your feelings haven't changed now, have they? I am doubtful now that I mention it.

"Don't make me laugh, honey! You're still pathetic!" Madara tried to convince her of whatever her plan was, but it would not work, at least not on him. 

But she was too strong now to think of it. 

"Oh, but did't you know? You'll laugh now, but you'll be crying later." She grinned. Sakura was ready. She slowly lifted her outstretched arm towards the sky with her fist held strong. As she lowered it with incredible speed towards the earth she yelled: "SHANNARO!"

BANG!

Dust. And rocks. And what we may call an almost dead man.

Madara had been caught in the attack at its strongest power.

He was as good as a goner.

Rocks were flying all around him while his opponent was racing at high speed towards him. He received a numerous number of blows in the face, with the mask almost cracked in half, and in his abdomen and back.

He could feel several bones break but he didn't feel the pain. He was too shocked to. He truly underestimated his opponent. The kunoichi was well organized and her chakra was incredible. 

Because of this turning of plans, he had to release his jutsu on Team Hebi and on the Kyuby, but also on Zetsu and Kisame. He had faith that his friends would finish of the kid that had interrupted but he was surely wrong.

Sai had just climbed up the cliffs and now he was to Naruto's left. They had managed to climb up there after Sakura's hit, but they were all feeling dizzy because of its power. All except for Sai had difficulty walking, and that was because of the jutsu that had possessed them in the first place. But they were feeling better with every breath they took. 

"Why didn't you killed them when you had the chance?" Naruto asked. 

"That would have spoiled all the fun, you know that." Sai stated. 

Suigetsu immediately smirked devilishly. He would confront Kisame; it was his duty now that he finally had the chance. 

They were all standing proud at the edge of the rocks about sixty feet up the ground. But even if there was silence, they wanted to ask so many questions. 

"I though I told you… I didn't want nor you nor Sakura come after me. It was too dangerous. I should not have mentioned it to her in the first place, I should just have left." 

"Stop blaming her, it was my idea." He admitted. "We have been training all these seven months just too able to reach your previous level, but I'm sure you're even better now. Don't blame us if we care." 

"Speaking 'bout Sakura, where is she?" Naruto asked worried. 

Sai smiled. He knew what she was doing and he told her to make this moment precious. 

"Oh, she's just having fun…" 

"Fun? This fuck is fun? She's in danger, asshole, she's there all alone with three experienced Akatsuki and this is fun? She's gonna get herself killed and if she does…"

Sai interrupted. It was so obvious of Naruto. Not to have faith in her. He had to understand that she was experienced now. They both had great tutors and that was just what made them better than before. 

"Baaka, she's grown. The dust helps her a lot. No one can see her attacks but she can sense the enemy's. I told her to hurry up but at least let her enjoy herself." 

"When that chick comes I am so gonna screw up that son of bitch. That sword is so mine!" Suigetsu stated daydreaming of the battle that was to happen between himself and his greatest foe. 

Seeing that Sakura was late, Sai decided to reach for her on the walkie-talkie. He took it out from his backpack and called her several times. A fainted voice answered back. 

"That's enough fun for now. Come. 23 degrees right on a high cliff. Hurry." 

"Roger. On my way." She answered. "I see you now." 

Sai put the device back again and turned his head towards Naruto. "You were saying?" 

"Yeah whatever, shut the fuck up." He answered coldly as he realized his worries were no good. 

Up from the sky, a lean figure came. She landed gracefully behind them with the wish of not facing them. To face their eyes. His eyes. Eyes that haunted her in her sleep, in the real world. Eyes that only showed hatred, eyes that separated them in the first place. No, not his eyes. His beautiful black and deep eyes. She had to get them out of her mind. And that's exactly what she did. 

Naruto didn't turn around, nor did Sasuke. Both were too embarrassed to face her. Karin looked at her with a bit of envy, but still she bowed her head in her direction. Sakura did the same and she watched carefully Juugo and Suigetsu, who was slightly blushing. Karin understood and teased her team-mate in a low voice: 

"Fishy-Boy has a crush? Oh, I didn't know you were human." 

"Shut up, whore, that's nothing!" he threatened turning even redder. 

Sai thought of lightening the situation as he called her over. She came up next to him. It felt strange being next to Sasuke as well, but she had to cope. She didn't watch him, nor did he. They were both indifferent. 

(Hint: Naruto stays next to Sai, Sai next to Sakura and Sakura next to Sasuke.) 

Seeing they were not talking, Naruto broke the silence: 

"Plan?" 

"We get Madara." Sasuke told him. 

"We?" he asked surprised. 

"Yeah, we. Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu; get Kisame. And if you don't mind, Sakura and Sai; get Zetsu."

Sakura POV: At least he can say my name. Strange. I feel his chakra so uncertain.

"We need to fool them." She stated. Naruto, Sai and team Hebi turned their head towards her while Sasuke was watching her with the peek of an eye. She was watching straight ahead, very concentrated. "We need to get two of us attack the opponent at the same time and then change our direction at the last second. That way we'll confuse them. We hit and then our team-mates hit up them towards the sky. They look like far-range ninjas not like close. That way, we will have the upper hand. We leave Madara be, so that he can face you guys." 

"I get it." Juugo agreed. "The plan is good, but who do we send to…"

He had lest his sentence unfinished. On the cliff in front of them several feet away three ninjas had appeared. It was Madara in middle with Zetsu on his left and Kisame on his right. They were all very dusty and annoyed by how the thing turned up. 

"Hn, thing are easy now." Sasuke stated. "Suigetsu, you'll pretend to hit Zetsu while Sakura Kisame. You then turn and hit the other. You send them into the air and then Juugo and Karin confront Kisame and Sai Zetsu. Both of you" he said as he rapidly turned his face towards Sakura and then to Suigetsu "will then attack from below."

Naruto POV: Man, what's the difference between Sakura-Chan's idea and teme's? Oh, yeah I know. Sakura's was better.

Sakura POV: Wasn't that my idea? Cha! Not fair!

Sasuke POV: Sorry 'bout that. If I think twice, I'm not that sorry.

They were ready. Karin, Juugo and Sai were standing in the back, Naruto and Sasuke in the middle while Sakura and Suigetsu were standing in front. They were all prepared, especially the ones in front. Suigetsu hand already pulled out his sword while chakra was running trough Sakura's hands and a kunai was held strong upon her mouth and lips. 

"Now or never, nii-san." 

"Hn." 

Naruto still not relax. He decided to tell her in the end but the worlds would not come out

"Aaaa… Sakura…you should…amhp…" 

"Hmph?" she mumbled trying not to drop the knife with her head still not turned towards her friend. 

"What Naruto is trying to say is…" Sasuke interrupted "Is that you should be careful." 

Now the girl slowly turned her head around surprised. She was facing both of them now.

She shook her head and grinned. Then together with Suigetsu they started running toward the enemy throughout the air. 

"Kick ass." Sasuke whispered.


	5. Battle

Chapter four-Battle

According to plan. So far, at least.

Suigetsu joined Karin and Juugo in the air to destroy Kisame, who strangely was defending himself with great grace.

Sakura had send Zetsu towards one of Sai's ink-birds and then she stopped. She could not move. She was facing Madara, who seemed not aware of the opponents behind him. He was furious, his blood boiling throughout his veins. His was squeezing his fists as he watched the kunoichi who had almost killed him before. 

"Let me teach you a lesson, honey, now that I'm blind no more." 

"I don't mind, but I'm not your opponent." She stated. 

"Like we have a choice." He laughed. 

"I do, but you don't." 

Sasuke and Naruto we're just a couple feet away from Madara. He sensed their presence but did not care. He was far too concentrated now. 

"I will kill you all!" he shouted. "I will survive! I will control Kyuby, like old days!" 

"You will never win." Sakura interrupted. "Sorry to break it to you, but you are facing the most powerful warriors ever." 

They both stopped. Never would they have imagined that she was about to say something like this. 'Most powerful warriors.' It sounded good. They felt like they were getting even more powerful by each second. 

"Ha! And who pray-tell may they be?" 

"Right behind you." She said as she lost herself in their eyes. "The Avenger and The Child of Prophecy. The world's beginning but your end."

Naruto POV: Sakura-Chan… that's like saying…you…thank you!

Sasuke POV: Hn, so I'm The Avenger now. The words flow good from her mouth. Thanks.

"Sakura! Help!" a voice from the sky shouted. It was Sai, it seemed that he had some problems with Zetsu. 

"If you don't mind, my friend needs me. Rot in hell, bastard!" she yelled. She was just about to jump into the air, but then she though on mentioning something: "Eclipse. And make light." 

"Have fun, baaka." Sasuke said grinning devilishly towards her. 

"Cha, Sakura, like old times." Naruto added smiling towards her. 

She jumped upwards. She yelled once more 'Shannaro' as she joined Sai in the battle leaving the future to get rid of the past. 

"Let's finish, Madara, something that happened eighteen years ago, hn? Don't you agree with me?" he grinned. 

"Payback." His brother completed. 

'Kuso!' the Uchiha thought.

Sai's POV: 

'Zetsu was doing well avoiding my drawings and Sakura's hits. He was so experienced.

His weeds we're many and thick and they we're slowing us down, cutting us to the bone and devouring our blood. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for Sakura's healing. Maybe those carnivorous plants would have finished me off long time ago, but still, we were two and Zetsu, oh well, Zetsu was infinite. He could slender himself as a weed or even worse, transfer his soul to any other living three or grass. I forgot to mention, he was immortal. Like Hidan, if I remember well. But that was what he told us. Sakura didn't believe him. She told me that she sensed his attack growing weaker and that no plant can live forever, if they are not watered regulary and if the sun's light doesn't boost them with the energy necassasry to live on without fading away. But still, we had to watch our backs, this scum wanted food, and we were on the menu. I was first meal, Sakura desert.'

Karin's POV: 

'The asshole was tough. If I think twice he was just like Suigetsu. Bad tempered, ugly, son of bitch, Suiton-user, sword handler, ugly, disgusting, ugly. Juugo was having fun on the other hand. He was racing back and forth hitting his opponent every time he could. I was watching them, healing them as they needed and telling them where the enemy was hiding. I hope this will be over soon. I'm real curios to find out that brunette boy's name, he was real sweet. The blond guy looks powerful while the girl, well, at least she's a girl! I haven't spoken to a girl for years and I do wish I could talk to her. She didn't look interested in Sasuke, and that's only better for me, leaving him all to myself. When this is all over, I'm going to convince him to marry me. He so has a crush on me, anyone could tell. Oh, I do wish he will be alright after this, I'm sure his is a monster in bed, and I must be assured that he is whole when that happens. Oh no, Juugo's down, I better go see what's wrong with him. Hang on, Suigetsu! Suiton dragon dance, from above!'

Naruto's POV: 

'Now that is truly what I call a fast Uchiha! Sasuke's a snail compared to thatr badass Madara. Luckily for my sage training, because now I could sense his presence anytime, anywhere.  
Sasuke was so careful and powerful with his Mangekyou Sharingan. He was trying to catch Madara in the Amaterasu's flames, but no good came of this. I tried several Rasen-Shuriken, nearly missed, but I managed to catch his left hand. Now, hand-seals were impossible for him. But he still had the eyes. Good dammit, I almost gave up. But I had to fight for Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, and as I promised I would never let her down, Sakura-Chan.'

Sakura's POV: 

'Zetsu was too fast for me. I could not cope. I quickly received injuries on my legs. He said my blood tasted fantastic and that he couldn't wait to taste me for real. I healed myself quickly as Sai distracted him. I don't know what I would have done without him. But he shortly fell to the ground after he blocked several spin attacks. It was now or never, my master told me to do this jutsu only in drastic moments and this was one of those times. I made a hand sign and did the Koton Ryunghinsha-Hertishi (Earth style: Dragon Mistress of the Sky). Two dragons formed themselves under my feet from the earth as a third one, much bigger than the previous, captured Zetsu just as he was about to infest with poison Sai's left shoulder. Dragons covered the sky hitting and blowing away the enemy as Sai did some hand seals of his own as he transferred ink toward my dragons. This was our combo-hit, our strongest. It had poison and it managed to burn the enemy's chakra. After this was ready, we prepared ourselves to finish him for good, or at least, what was left of him.'

Suigetsu's POV: 

'Karin quickly healed my abdomen but she could not find a mode to heal Juugo's left leg. It was stabbed in different places by Kisame's shark sword. Her chakra was almost over, but so was Kisame's and mine as well. I told her to stay out of this as I was ready to leap into action once more. His Suiton was weaker than mine and I shortly liquated myself and climbed up his back as water. He mentioned this but he could not attack me, that would have meant self injury. I took advantage, with my last drop of chakra. I made Suiton: Kiransha Jonshu, my water demon that materialized into spins. They managed to do the job alright.'

Sasuke's POV: 

'Naruto was fantastic. He was better than I was. Sharingan or no, he was great either way. I envied him so badly that I nearly lost control. He was hitting Madara from below into the air as he shouted several names. Like "this is for Jiraya, for Tsunade, for Kakashi, for Sasuke (he mentioned me by the way), for Hinata (they're dating?), for Sai, for Sakura, and last but not least, for Konoha!". His blows were simply breathtaking, but they weren't enough. We we're all running short on chakra and energy, Naruto had long time ago used all his Sage-Chakra, but we had an idea. He came up to me and asked me what would happen if one would combine Rasengan with Chidori. My face lightened. For once, that was a genius talking. I did my Chidori Nagashi while Naruto his Rasen-Suiton-Shuriken. We combined them, as Sakura said, we "eclipsed" and then we started running towards Madara. I must admit, the guy was shocked. He barely managed to scream when the blow hit him. It was to be the last thing he saw. I didn't remember anything after that, it turned black for both of us, and then we fell.'

Confession of an untamed soul: 

My brother was lying next to on the moist ground. We we're both bleeding hard and I can still remember his eyes threatening my demon inside. They we're enemies, but now, we we're so much more. We we're like we we're before, like old times, best mates, and we both knew it very well. I smiled letting him know I was still there, he grinned. I could not get up, I was too tired. So was he. In between us laid the man than made our lives hell. He was dead. His chest was broken and his head was gone, blood running down his neck in such a manor, it made you puke. But at least we we're alive. My brother and I.


	6. Dead Man's Sin

Chapter Five-The dead man's sin

Sasuke's POV: 

'I remember the pit so deep that I could not see the light. My revenge made me blind even though my eyes we're evolving. I realized one does not see trough the eyes, but trough the heart. This was what my friends taugh me. The ones I left behind, betrayed. The ones that showed me now what I am, made me see. The ones I could gladly call my family. They had taught me the true meaning of how it was to live a life in a perfect balance between heart, soul and body. They we're my all and I didn't appreciate them. Our bonds are not to brake, they never will never fall apart. They were my all. 

But now, I am out of that pit. A hand has come to rescue me. It slowly reaches down towards me and tells me to grab it. At first I am doubtful, but why should I be? Someone who cares about me wishes to rescue me. What more could I ask for. 

So I grab the hand and I am pulled out slowly so that I can see every beautiful memory flash before my eyes again. I don't regret seeing them. Now I know that I will live even more beautiful ones in the times to come. I will be glad and I will live with the ones I love, and the ones that love me. 

I am stepping into the light. It's so bright, that I think it was a mistake. But then I see a smile, and I am mistaken. This is great, what life is all about. I have accomplished my revenge, now I must live my life, so my dead family would be proud of me. I hope they are, but I am sure they feel this way. I am my mother's and my father's son, and I will make them the happiest parents ever. They will be proud of me. 

I am home. With somebody who cares about me. Where people will think of me. Where I will live the life my dear ones wished I would have. And I am standing face to face, shaking hands, with the man who changes people. Who changed me. And made me more. So much more.'

"Thanks" he said as he grabbed Naruto's hand got himself pulled up. 

They were now standing face to face, shaking hands, over the dead man body at their feet. Their eyes were reflected into each other as they both smiled. No one could ruin this moment. No one.

"Sasuke-Kun!" a strong girly voice yelled. "You're alive thank God!" 

Naruto could not help but laugh. 

He gave Sasuke a wide grin as he teased him, still shaking hand "Wherever you go, you always have fan girls! Sometimes I feel sorry for you." 

Sasuke's once happy smile turned into an annoyed look. "She's like obsessed." 

"I can tell!" he laughed once more. 

Karin was running towards them from over some cliffs when a hand suddenly stopped her. It was Juugo's. He was carrying Suigetsu with one arm and he seemed to have no difficulty. He told Karin to stop; this was a moment she could not ruin. She looked surprised but he shortly explained his concerns. 

"They look like old friends. They are reunited. I don't think nobody is to interfere." 

"Whatever." She said daydreaming as she continued to drool over Sasuke. He gave her no attention. His eyes were intersected with Naruto's. Just because they did not speak, didn't mean that they could not understand their true being inside their souls. 

"Your team-mates are here. But where are mine?" the boy asked scared. Maybe they did not make it. He wished for the best. What if...? No, he should stop thinking this way. It did none of them any good. 

"Hn, I'm sure they'll come. Wait longer." 

The words came up at the right moment. Climbing up towards the rocks from the opposite side, two figures were visible. They came up to their feet as they were on top, a couple of feet away from the men that were still holding their hands in a shake. Their faces lightened as they realized that nothing wrong had happened to Sai and Sakura. 

Yes, they were bleeding, they were scarred, they looked out of power, but they killed an Akatsuki and they were alive. It was ideal. 

Naruto gave on a wide smile while Sasuke felt relieved, so he grinned. 

Sai started running happily towards Naruto to great him, but the pain he had in his shoulders made him stop. Sakura's nails were digging into his flesh, warning him to stop. Her poisoned yet loving eyes cleared things up for him. 

"You're right. I'll stop. Sorry." He managed to whisper into her year as he backed down a little so that they would be shoulder to shoulder. 

They watched each other. The three groups of people equally separated by the same distance had eyes only for the group in the middle where to brothers were acknowledging the dead body at their feet.

"The body of the sinner." 

"Under which we make peace. The one that has punishes is now punished. The hunter is hunted down. I thank you. And I am sorry." 

"Come back." 

"Where?"  
"Home. With me. With us. We forgive you." 

"Will I be welcomed back?" 

"I am sure you will. Nii-san. Come back with us. To your home. Your goal is achieved.

So live where you left off." 

"Hn, dobe." 

"Teme. We care." 

"So do I."  
"Then…" 

"Hn, yeah. I will, nii-san." 

"Um, dattebayo."

Their hands separated as they slowly fell heavily against the moist ground. They were both smiling. A genuine smile that made then forget about the corpse underneath them. 

They had started off as friends and then became enemies. They ambitioned each other and they matured because of another. They were what we can call 'rival for a friend.' They had grown up and they learned that friendship is forever. Bonds never break as long as one wishes to but the other doesn't. Their eyes were opened but they did not see each other. Their hearts were the eyes while their eyes were just the pretext. And they were back together, not rival and friend, not friend and rival, but brother and brother.  
Madara was gone. So was Akatsuki. It was all over. And it was Sin.


	7. Sunshine in the rain

Chapter six- Sunshine in the rain

Sakura 

I…I just could not hold my tears up any longer. It was fantastic watching them this way; I haven't seen them get along for almost four years. Never has such a feeling filled up my soul in the last time. It was hard controlling them, but then I gave up. My cold tears were running over my cheeks and I did not feel ashamed. I felt alive, better than ever. I felt I was on top of the mountain, that nobody, yes, nobody, could bring me down. I watched them smile, let go of their hands, I heard their words, I felt their happiness and sadness, the sorrow and the pain and I felt the gorgeous moments flash by. We were to be a team again. Maybe not in the official way, but still. I could not forget Sai, he was now a part of us. And yet, Sasuke had now a team of his own. But as long as we were heading towards the same place, we could all call the same way, and that was home, I felt assured that I may be living in happiness for the rest of my life. I wished…and I could…but I didn't. I wanted to hug both of them. Cry my happiness away into them, but I just didn't. They didn't need me. I was never a part of them and that was hard to think of, but it was the truth. They had each other and they didn't want me to interfere.

Sai

I have read a book where it said that one does not have tears for sorrow, but also tears for happiness. I understood now. I watched her cry, but she was not sad. I had tried to comfort her by putting my hand on her shoulder but she told me she had never been happier. I understood her. I felt good for her. But it was so strange watching her cry.

Sasuke

There was something missing. The dobe felt it to; it was like we were not whole to begin with. I understood what was wrong but I didn't dare tell him, who knows what he would be thinking. But he seemed to notice it to and he told me that she was watching us. I relaxed a bit, I am glad she was alright.

Naruto 

Teme just could not admit, but little does he know that I can tell when he is hiding something. His eyes glow a little and then they blush like rain on a window. I told him we should go see her. It seemed she was too shocked to say a thing. He told me to stop bothering but he knew that I would do it no matter what.

"Hey, Sai! Come here for a sec'! Sakura, you too!" Naruto said flapping his hand energetically in the air toward his friends. 

Sai moved, but Sakura didn't. Her tears had dried but now she was shocked. Sai patted her on the shoulder before coming up to greet Naruto. He quickly hugged him, telling him that he learned so in books. He greeted Sasuke shaking his head and then he introduced himself to Juugo, Karin and a fainted Suigetsu, who also came in closer so that they could make acquaintance. 

Naruto and Sasuke took advantage for this moment and they watched Sakura as she still looked so inhumane from afar. 

Naruto shook his head towards Sasuke as he started running to face Sakura. The Uchiha followed at a quick rate behind him and when he reached them, Naruto was hugging her close to his chest, barely letting her breathe. Her eyes were half opened, cold and dead.

Naruto then let her go and stepped back. He then grinned widely as he said full of himself: 

"See, Sakura-Chan, I told I would bring teme back!" 

"Watch it, dobe." He threatened as gave him a death glare. 

"Kiddin'. Don't you like know how to joke?" 

"Your face is a joke, all right."  
"Why, you little…" he kidded around even more. 

"What?" Sasuke had a lot of fun messing around with him. 

They continued their verbal 'fight' hardly managing to keep their laugh under control. It was like old days, only now, they didn't try to insult the other, but only to make fun. 

Slowly, Sakura was aware of what they were doing, and she didn't hide her smile. She loved watching them this way, and they barely observed that she was feeling betting. They continued their lecturing one another, as she could not help but announce them of her presence. 

"You guys haven't grown up at all, now haven't you?" she stated smiling. 

Sasuke became serious again, while Naruto grinned foolishly. 

"Teme started." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"So yeah!" 

They fooled around a little time longer as the young woman was smiling sweetly. 

"Then I'm sure you won't mind then if I…hmph…hug you guys, right?" 

Sasuke could not hide his grin while Naruto was smiling foolishly as ever. 

"Only if you hug me first." 

She didn't have to listen to him, she knew exactly what to do. Sakura lightly jumped up to Sasuke's and Naruto's neck at the same time. She was hugging both of them in the same time and that made them blush because they felt embarrassed. 

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto moaned. 

"Come on, Sakura, I'm hugging Naruto!" 

"Eww!" 

But she even hugged them tighter. She let them go once, but it was going to be the last time she would make this mistake.

Naruto 

Sakura was keeping us united. I knew that. She really cared for us and her hug was the warmest place I had encountered in a long time. I realized it was over now. When we would get back we would be together again. The three of us. And Sasuke's team. And Sai. And Hinata. I missed her so much. I just couldn't wait to see her and tell her how sorry I was for everything I had done in the last time. But she was an understanding person and she loved me as much as I loved her.

Sasuke 

I finally had the chance to feel both of them close again. I realized how much I've missed them and how wrong I had been. But they had forgiven me and this was all that mattered now. Me and dobe were brothers again and Sakura…oh well…Sakura. It was hard to admit, but she wasn't the same girl that would kiss the ground I would walk on. She has matured body and soul. She is so different and yet I know her still. I must admit, that hug was the best thing that had happened to me in a very long time. Her hand against my neck felt great and it made me…shiver.  
I was returning home. 

Sakura 

Right. I was hugging them. Both of them. It was great doing this after such a long time. I received a warming feeling from Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand was more reserved but I could feel him shiver. That was why I hugged him even tighter. He then did something strange, he hugged me back. I almost froze, but then I realized that Naruto was hugging me back as well. Strangely, I didn't feel him as strongly as with Sasuke. But, I was with them, and nothing else mattered because we were together again. All of us. We were hugging each other in the rain with the sun above our heads.


	8. Old times, new days

Chapter seven- Old times, new days

Introductions were strange at first. Juugo felt weird, the way Sai smiled, the way Sakura laughed and the way Naruto was being funny made him feel quite god. They were nice people and they made his day. 

Suigetsu was still asleep, but at least he was feeling the way he should. He managed to take Kisame's sword, one thing he had been waiting for a long time, and at the moment, he just needed a good night sleep, or better said evening. 

What came on very strangely was the way Karin tried to make friends with Sakura. Sasuke was surprised while Naruto could not stop laughing. 

"You know, we could become friends, you're so lucky you met me I am like the hottest thing around and we could do stuff like friends do…like…I mean…you know…we could go shopping and then paint ours nails and then do our hair…try on clothes and hit on boys and have make-up sessions and…" 

Sakura was having enough. The idea with make-up and boys filled up the glass. She was so tired of listening to that girl's winning and bragging and proposing that she though she would share her true opinion. 

"Listen, Karin or whatever. You must know something. First thing, I am not that kind of girl. Secondly, I don't like having snobby friends like you, and thirdly…" she took a long break, afterwards she continued "Thirdly I am straight." 

Her last sentence was like gold. Naruto was rolling on the ground, Sai and Juugo we're laughing like crazy, Suigetsu opened his eyes and Sasuke was barely managing to not start laughing as well. 

Karin on the other hand had a different reaction. First it was shock, then came annoyance and then great anger. 

"Why you little scum bag! You thought I was hitting on you! Yuck, gross! I am straight you bitch, so shut the fuck up! Fine! I don't need a friend like you!" she said as she turned away with her hair dancing in the air. "And just so you know, red hair beats pink anytime!" 

Now came Sakura's time to laugh. Together with Juugo and Sai, they made even more fun of the situation. Their jokes tempted Sasuke to join them, but he wished to keep his normal attitude, even though he was grinning more than ever when Sakura compared Karin with a red and fat party balloon and when Juugo stated that actually thought that she was a balloon the first time he had seen her. 

As it goes for Naruto, he was talking to Suigetsu who woke up sleepily. He wanted to get up and greet Sai but when he saw how unfortunate Karin was in flirting with the guy, he decided to try his luck with Sakura. After all, Karin was right, he kinda liked her.  
The Kunoichi was now sharing some 'very important businesses' with Juugo while Sasuke was trying to hear what they were talking about. Naruto came up to them as he put an arm on Suigetsu's shoulder, who jumped up scared. 

"Hey, Sakura, did you know Suigetsu here is a Suiton user just like me?" he stated proudly. 

She turned her head to see who he was talking about and as she did so, Suigetsu turned red. 

"Good for you, Naruto. Oh, hello." She said as she turned her head once more to continue talking to Juugo. 

Sasuke understood how Suigetsu must have felt. He was extremely red, drenched in sweat and envious. He didn't feel alright when she was talking to Juugo and everything. 

'What does he got better then me?' he thought. 

Naruto came up to him once more and so did Sasuke, leaving Juugo to discuss matters with the young woman. 

"Thought crush, man. I liked her eight years in a row, and I only managed to take her on dinner two times." 

"Hn." Sasuke added as his eyes would not move from the two figures in front of him. 

Suigetsu swallowed. "So I have no chance, right?" 

"Nope, not really." Naruto stated gladly. 

"Thanks." He swallowed once more ironically. "But at least I can try." 

He headed towards his team-mate and the girl and took a deep breath before starting talking after he got their attention. 

Sasuke and Naruto came in closer, both of them grinning and watching doubtfully at the lover-boy. 

"Aaaa…yeah… I…wanted to ask you…if you…like…wanted to go…on a…daaaaate…with me?" 

"Sorry, I didn't get that." Sakura said smiling. 

Her smile made things harder for the guy. 

"DOYOUWANTTOGOONADATEWITHME?" 

"Hmph…sorry…I still didn't get that." 

He was panicking now. What should he say? What should he do? He was too freaked out. But Naruto thought on easing the pressure on the poor boy, so he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away telling him in a whisper that Sakura was no normal girl, that he should be careful. Meanwhile, Sasuke went towards Sakura to clear things up for her. He pulled her close to him by her arm as he whispered into her ear the fact that Suigetsu had a crush on her. He let go of her shortly after this. She was shocked as well. She watched Naruto explain from far away things to him that she could not hear, but she was surely figuring it out. 

"Lucky me." She sighed. 

"Hn. At least Sai is having a worse time than you." 

She asked him why that and he showed her. Couple of feet away, Sai was running desperately from a girl that tried to kiss him and ask him if he would take her out someday. He was shouting desperately and trying to pull away, but the girl was just as fast as him. 

"Now that's what I call love at first sight." Juugo commented. 

They laughed once more as they were enjoining the show.

They had set out the camp near the cliffs and made a huge fire. They were warming themselves up as Naruto broke of the silence. 

"So…Sai, Sakura, these seven months, where have you been?" 

"Training in the Village Hidden in the Mist." Sai stated proudly. 

"Any new jutsus?" he asked 

"A couple. Why do you ask?" Sakura questioned. 

"It's gonna be fun training then." He grinned towards Sasuke who could not hide his smile as well. 

"Oh, well, tomorrow we leave towards Konoha, so, we can start the day after that." 

"Just can't wait, right teme?" 

"Hn." 

After a while, they all decided to go to sleep. Suigetsu was the first one to go down to sleep, followed by Karin, Juugo and Sai. 

They were left alone with soft breathing, high snoring, drooling and sleep talking. They still felt alright. Because even though none of them said a word, they still felt each others presence and that was what made them stronger, more alive, and more human. They were watching the sky, like the old days. All three were lying on the hard rocks on their backs admiring the secret world that lied on top of them. The blind feeling of not being able to see the difference between the first star and the other intrigued you even more. 

"I wonder how many stars the sky hides." Sakura said dreamingly. 

"Many." Sasuke answered. 

"Yeah, so many shinny little dots. I wonder if I could count them." Naruto pretended to feel the vibe as well. 

"I'll race you." The pink-haired girl challenged. 

"Sure." 

"Not if I beat you guys." The Uchiha ended. 

They counted so many stars that one could hardly pronounce the number without thinking twice, to check once more if it was the right number. 

You got tired trying to think of which star you haven't counted. The rule was simple.

Don't count the same star more than once. 

With a smile on her lips, the girl fell asleep. 

She was followed by her best friend, who couldn't help but snore after a few minutes.  
The only thing he could do was to smile. And so he did. He watched them sleep and he felt safe. He was safe with them, he felt whole and he was him again. No more hiding under a shell, no more lying without sense and no more regrets. He was going to life the way he wanted. His way. 

He watched the dobe smiling in a funny way. He was snoring so loudly and his legs were high up in the air. Dobe always made him laugh. That's what he liked bout him. His attitude towards everyone. He's capability of changing people. Sometimes biting more then he could chew, but still, he managed to swallow. 

And then there was Sakura. 'Hn.' was the first thing he would think of when he would mention her, and there were some other words he would feel embarrassed of mentioning. He should keep them to himself, though. She had grown up so much. She was powerful now, and she was so indifferent when it came to him. She was not in love, at least not with him. He didn't know how to feel. Relieved that the biggest fan girl was gone or sad that the girl he cared for didn't love him back. But then she wasn't a fan girl, back then. She actually loved him. And she said it herself, that she firstly had fallen in love with his looks, but then she loved him in the whole. The way no other girl had managed to. He appreciated that. Still, he should tell her he was sorry. For leaving her like that. Maybe tomorrow was to be a better day. He was too tired now, though. Still… 

Man, he could watch her forever. Her chest was pumping slowly up and down, her eyes closed, her soft, pale white skin tempting him to touch it. Her lips smiling and her waist curved delightfully. 'Damn she's hot. No, scratch that. Beautiful.' 

He pushed his thoughts away. He could not think this way. He moved his eyes away from her, but his mind didn't manage to. She had changed. Yet he knew her. 

When Karin was hitting on him earlier that day, Sakura didn't even care. She was indifferent nowadays, yet, he wished that she would at least have reacted when that girl had asked him if he wanted to have his babies with her. 'Now that's disgusting. Eww.' 

Dobe was snoring real loudly now and he could hear Sakura moan a little. She was waking up. She had outstretched her arms and yawned slowly. She watched Naruto disgustingly. 

"Baaka…" she managed to whisper. 

She threw a small rock towards him. It hit him right in the head. He got up and yelled in pain while the girl curled up back to sleep. 

This scene really made Sasuke laugh. 'At least some things haven't changed.' 

But he had been mistaken. Naruto got up lazily. "Mendoksai" (What a drag in Japanese) 

Sasuke could see that Naruto was using Suiton style. In five seconds tops, Sakura was up to her feat, soaking wet. She had a very annoyed look on her face, but she was also very amazed. Sasuke was even as shocked as her, but then as Naruto was laughing with such grace, he though this was real worth a good time's laugh. 

"Oh dammit, stop it! Stop laughing!" she demanded annoyed. 

None of them stopped. This was sinister. Sakura started drying herself with a towel from her bag and grabbed some dry clothes as well. She went behind some rocks and started changing. 

"Man! That was like…I just…sorry…I can't stop laughing!" 

"I think she's mad now…" Sasuke whispered a little worried. 

"This is gonna be so fun, right?" the girl said as she came up from behind the rocks. She had changed her outfit with one that looked almost the same. She had such an evil grin that Naruto almost lost his breath. 

"Whatever you are thinking of, stop it now Sakura…" he said shivering. 

"Oh, but, I want to have fun…" she teased. 

"Fuck! Sasuke, when she starts counting, run. Believe me, you don't want to be caught up into this. She's ferocious when she's angry." 

"Hn, how bad can she be?" he said with his eyes fixed upon her. 'Is it me, or is that dress shorter?' 

"One…two…" 

They were already running. 

This was her game. Her rules. 

Anyway, they needed some action. Some adrenaline. And Sakura had just given them some. 

"What's she gonna do?" 

"Kick the hell out of us. Believe me, I am very familiar with her hits." 

"That doesn't surprise me." He grinned. "Come. Behind those rocks. She won't find us." 

"She will, trust me. She is bloodthirsty right now." 

"Oh goodie." He ironically said. "When do we trick her?" 

"Hard thing to do. She's not easily fooled around anymore." 

"This keeps getting better." He complained once more as they were jumping up from cliff to cliff. 

"Ten. The night is still young. Like old times, only now we have new rules." She giggled as she started to search them by their chakra flow.


	9. The waterfall

Chapter eight-The Waterfall

They both remembered jumping from cliff to cliff for a very long time, but they realized that the nature all around them was changing. The rocks were slowly replaced by grass and threes as they knew they were going in a different direction. Everything in the night made them feel nocturnal, the fresh smell of the threes in this late spring, the little raindrops landing on their tired body's, the smell of the flowers rebirth, the small creatures from under the rich grass.

It was like walking trough Eden's Garden by nightfall; they almost forgot that they hade to play a 'game' with Sakura. 

"I think she's way back. Maybe she won't find us at all." 

"Hn, I hope so too." 

They continued for a little longer, when they suddenly stopped. They could not go any further; a river was crossing their path. 

"Let's go, come on." Sasuke said as he concentrated his chakra to his feet.

Like mesmerized, Naruto shook his head. He was looking to his right with big eyes.

Sasuke too was hypnotized when he saw the phenomenon as well. 

How could they run, when the most beautiful waterfall was lying in front of them? 

It was impossible to do something more than just admire. Its waters looked cool and welcoming, the colors were the invitation and the size of it was incredible. 

They continued to watch it still brainwashed, but the steps behind them brought them back to the real life.

Sakura had stopped in between them, even more shocked than they were. Her eyes were searching the zone with astonishment. She had never seen something more beautiful in her entire life, and she could keep watching it over and over again.

After a while, their attention was focused on her. 

"Um, Sakura-Chan, you're not angry?" 

"Well…I… not any…more…" 

They both looked relieved and turned their heads one more toward the water.

What astonished them the whole way was the full moon's appearance. The clouds got brushed away as it shone into the water with its angelic grace. Sakura gave away a little whisper as the moon's light touched her faced.

He should not have turned his head to see why she whispered in the first place, because now, Sasuke could not take his eyes off her. 

Her soft pink hair was dancing gently trough the breeze and her jade eyes were dreaming innocent towards the surface of the water. He loved her eyes, they way they watched him, the way they shinned when she was blushing, when she was anxious, when she was scared and thrilled. He thought that a perfect world was lying in her green eyes, a world only few could see. Then there was her soft skin, skin only princesses had, skin so warm and yet so cold, skin white like the dead. He watched the curved line of her lips that made him regret every time he didn't kiss her when he had the chance. They were light red, red like the roses, but he was sure they tasted even better. 

But what made him truly go out of his mind was her smell. Passion fruit and cherries were her essential sent, but he could feel raspberry and green apples as well. Either way, he had a hard time trying to control his wish of not kissing her neck, tasting her, holding her. She looked so innocent now, blushing a little in her gorgeously formed cheeks as her lips arched into a breathtaking smile. The moon lightened her face even more, shadows forming over her eyelashes and lips. 

'Damn, she's so beautiful.'

He tried to move his eyes away from her once more, but he had difficulty. Naruto observed and giggled in a way that make Sasuke freak out. 

"Teme, mating season, or what?" 

"Shut up, dobe." He answered moving his face away to hide his blush. 

Sakura's smile turned into a grin. 

"I'll race you to the bottom." She challenged. 

"You wouldn't Sakura-Chan, that's not your thing…" Naruto left his sentence unfinished because the girl ran towards the surface of the water and dived in gracefully. 

"I take this as a race." Sasuke stated. He too dived into the water followed shortly by Naruto himself.

The water was as cool as they expected but it was more revitalizing than they could ever have imagined. 

Shortly enough, they found themselves racing each other from an edge to another than they Naruto and Sasuke had a splashing contest like good old days, while Sakura was bathing under the waterfall itself.

As she could not hear them, Naruto took great advantage of the situation. 

"Teme, you were very concentrated tonight, weren't you?" 

"Oh shut up, dobe, I did nothing!" he said splashing his friend straight into the eyes. 

"Oh yeah?" Naruto splashed him even harder. "Your eyes were devouring her!" 

"Were not!". A harder splash came shortly after. 

"You were! And you blushed, you dumbass! I understand you, Sakura-Chan has changed a lot, but you still don't know her as well as I do!" 

"If. You. Know. Her. So. Well." He stated splashing him after every break he took "Why don't you date her?" 

"I'm with Hinata, smart-ass. Besides, she is like a sister to me." 

"Hn." He said as he dived into the water and swam away in the opposite direction Sakura was. 

'I can see it in your eyes teme, you feel something for her. I didn't know you were such a big coward.'

They walked by foot back to camp. They tried to dry themselves but the no-so-high temperature made them shiver. 

The sun was about to born for a new day as they laid on their backs trying to get an hours sleep. But as Suigetsu got up from his well sleep , the whole camp woke up to life. Of course, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were tired, but a hard day awaited them as they were to start their journey back home.


End file.
